Sleepy memories
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: Era de esos momentos en los que el orgullo de Scott se reducía drasticamente: Cuando él dormía. Si Arthur estaba dormido, entonces no sabía lo que pasaba alrededor, ¿cierto? Lo último que Scott quería era que el mocoso de su hermano llegara a pensar que estaba siendo cariñoso con él. Pero mientras dormía, podía comportarse... solo un poco mejor.


Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Y esto está basado en un comic (aunque no se quien es el autor) que vi una vez de Scott e Iggy, y se me hizo tan tierno que no pude evitar hacer un intento por escribirlo, aunque no se si me salió bien e.e

Pero lo dejo para que lo lean ^^"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur abrió la puerta, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Con un suspiro de cansancio, entró sosteniendo un libro en la mano. Se recostó en un cómodo mueble, abriendo el libro.

Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

Bien, al menos no había nadie dentro. Quizá pudiera leer en paz.

Hojeó el libro… tenía mucha información. No estaba mal, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar en ese momento.

Pese a su esfuerzo, poco a poco le empezaron a pesar los parpados. Su visión empezó a emborronarse, y lentamente, fue perdiendo la conciencia. En menos de media hora, estaba profundamente dormido.

. . . . . . .

Scott Kirkland acababa de tener otro pleito por su mal carácter. De por sí venía bastante molesto, pero para empeorar las cosas, mientras iba por un pasillo alguien se había atrevido a decir que "Scott y Arthur se parecían"

Tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo. ¿Qué mierda de comentario era ese?

Irritado y maldiciendo a media voz, entró a una habitación con el único objetivo de ver si alguien fumaba por allí y le "prestaba" su encendedor. Llevaba un periódico en la mano y un cigarrillo apagado en los labios.

Solo hasta ese momento se percató de que el lugar no estaba solo. Sus ojos encontraron a Arthur, dormido apaciblemente en el sillón.

Alzó el periódico sin pensarlo dos veces, y cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, escuchó unas vocecillas hablándole.

—¡No, no lo haga!

Los ojos de Scott enfocaron a un par de pequeñas haditas desesperadas.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Déjelo descansar, por favor!

—¡Tan solo está dormido! El no le ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

El gesto de Scott cambió a uno de desconcierto. Se tensó un poco y apretó el periódico entre sus dedos. Miró al chico recostado en el sillón, completamente ajeno a la situación.

El semblante hosco del pelirrojo regresó al verlo así. Por qué Arthur dormido, tenía una apariencia completamente inofensiva e inocente, y una cara que le resultaba asquerosamente similar a la que tenía cuando éste era un pequeño niño.

Las hadas suspiraron, aliviadas. Salieron volando, más tranquilas,pensando que su preciado Inglaterra estaba a salvo.

Mientras, Scott estaba demasiado enfrascado en un conflicto interno como para notarlo.

Soltó un siseo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en la cabeza de su hermano.

No hizo nada cariñoso, por supuesto (O al menos era lo que se decía a sí mismo)

Solo estaba pasando una mano (con un guante, vamos) por los cabellos de su hermano menor. Solamente eso...

Cuando de repente, Arthur hizo una especie de ruidito con la boca…

Y se restregó como una cría de gato contra su _guante, _sonriendo tiernamente.

Scott se quedo en shock un segundo, hasta que la puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¡Scott! —Le gritó Irlanda del Sur, entrando velozmente— ¿Qué le haces a Arthur?

Ese momento bastó para que el Escoces se recuperara de la impresión. Ahora tenía la misma cara de indiferencia-aburrición que tenía normalmente.

Dándose cuenta de que las hadas habían desaparecido, retomó lo que había querido hacer al comienzo: Golpeó a Arthur con el periódico. Dos veces, con el doble de fuerza.

—¡Scott! —Exclamó Irlanda, espantado. Se volvió hacía Arthur, quien se despertó de golpe, enfadado, adolorido y muy confundido.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó éste, haciendo aspavientos y palmándose la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, se tranquilizó en unos segundos, mientras Irlanda le sobaba la cabeza, preocupado.

La mirada de Arthur se centró en la espalda de Scott mientras este se dirigía hacia la puerta. Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido. De la nada, le vino un flashback. Una sensación muy extraña lo embargó, mientras dejaba de ponerle atención a lo que decía su otro hermano.

Durante un segundo, mientras lo veía irse, a su mente llegó otra imagen de Scott, que era prácticamente igual a lo que veía en ese momento. Solo que Scott era mucho más joven.

Lo tenía asociado con algo… Algo que había pasado en ese corto rato.

Mientras Irlanda lo estrujaba, Arthur seguía intentando recordar que era.

Aunque no había muchas probabilidades de que lo fuera a averiguar.

Un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un pequeño niño, o bebé, incluso. Por qué él no sabía que era de esos momentos en los que el orgullo de Scott se reducía drásticamente: Cuando él dormía.

Si Arthur estaba dormido, entonces no sabía lo que pasaba alrededor, ¿cierto?

Lo último que Scott quería era que el mocoso de su hermano llegara a pensar que estaba siendo cariñoso con él.

Pero mientras dormía, podía comportarse solo _un poco_ mejor.

Y aun así conservaría su reputación.

Total, el nunca se enteraría.

Ni de lo que había pasado en ese momento, ni lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás.

Por qué muy en contra de su voluntad, Scott también recordó algo.

Un Arthur mucho más pequeño, un bebé, y un Scott con menos edad recostado contra un árbol. El pequeño cejón dormido en sus piernas, tan tranquilamente como lo había estado hace un rato, mientras Scott le pasaba una mano _sin guante_ por los cabellos.

...

Awww, ese final me gusto :'3

Por cierto, no logre reconocer al chico que llegaba a "salvar" a Arthur de Scott, así que lo cambie a Irlanda del Sur, para que fuera otro hermano el que entrara a la historia (creo que tengo una fijación con los Kirkland)

A mi me gustan estos dos juntos, cuando es cariño fraternal ewe

Si dejas un review, te aseguro que me haras muy feliz *-*


End file.
